Headphones: A Pewdiepie Fanfic
by dance.till.i.drop
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Pewdiepie put away his headphones to care for his daughter and wife. Now, a fifteen year old Stephanie is captured by the Barrels and her father dons his headphones to find her. If you don't like Pewdiepie, don't read. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
1. Prolougue

Prologue:

**I don't own anything but Stephanie.**

14 years ago…..

"And so my bros, Pewdiepie is retiring to take care of a one year old and a wife. I'm getting a real job, and putting away my headphones." He smiled.

"So bros, one final brofist to rule them all. Stay awesome bros. Byyyhiiie!"

X

The blonde haired man opened the door to the four people sitting around the table.

"Are you really done, Pewdie?" The man with brown hair and glasses and a green vest asked. The gamer nodded.

"I have to. For Stephanie and Marzia. The castle is getting too dangerous." Piggieh stood up and shook hands with the Swedish gamer.

"Good luck bro." Jennifer stood and hugged him.

"We'll miss." Mr. Chair nodded to him, and said,

"Keep them safe." Finally, Pewdiepie turned to the man in gold. His oldest Amnesia companion.

"Ey Cerumba. We've been through so much." The two men embraced each other.

"Keep Stephanie away from video games, Felix. She'll only get in trouble." Stephano warned.

"I will. Stay awesome bros." And with that, Pewdiepie disappeared.

X

The bro turned from the door.

"I can't believe he's actually gone." The Barrel Queen cackled.

"Finally! Now our plans can progress unhampered." She rolled out a battle plan. The Swedish gamer had hindered her for far too long, finishing custom stories, and drawing attention to the Barrel Regime. His Bro Army had fought back, and for the first time, they had lost agents in the human world. But now he had put away his headphones, and she had a way into the human world again. It was time for the Barrels the reign supreme.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie. **

(Stephanie's POV)

My father says that there is magic still in this world. It lurks in dreams and in our hopes. It lives in songs and writings. My mother allows him to tell his tales, but she tells me that it's not true. She tells me my father has his head in the clouds. I don't believe her. My name is Stephanie Kjellburg. Pewdiepie's daughter.

X

My dad knocked on the door.

"Steaphanie! Dinner," he said. I threw my homework to the side, glad of an excuse not to do it.

"Coming!" I followed him downstairs and into the kitchen, where mom was making meatloaf.

"How's homework, Steph?" she asked, setting plates out. I groaned.

"Not really great. The teachers have been crazy!" Dad laughed. He turned to a chair we'd had forever. It was an unremarkable thing, with green velvet covering it, and a simple wooden frame.

"We know crazy, don't we ?" he addressed the chair. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, stop talking to chairs." Mom giggled. We sat down and began to eat. Dad was destroying a whole half of the loaf himself.

"Felix, really?" mom asked him. He merely grinned at her. She sighed and turned to me.

"Stephanie, I want you to get that old guest room ready." I glanced up.

"Who's coming?"

"One of your father's friends, Ken, I believe his name was." My father choked, and mom reached out to hit him on the back. He coughed and stared at her.

"Ken?" She nodded absentmindedly.

"Steph, go to your room, your mother and I have something to talk about." I slowly stood up, wondering what was going on. I have an excellent trick, pretend to pound up the stairs, and then softly shut the closet door. I listened closely.

"Marzia, it's not Ken, Cry's coming. I can't let Stephanie know about Youtube, or Amnesia, or Cry, or Pewdiepie. I promised Stephano." Mom replied in a whisper that I couldn't make out. I walked upstairs, quiet as a mouse, and got onto Youtube. I was just typing in 'Pewdiepie' when a voice said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I jumped and whirled around, seeing the man in my doorway. He wore a green beret and a green vest over a brown shirt, and brown slacks. He was holding a pair of glasses, and a book.

"Who're you!" I cried, staring at the man. He coughed, and said,

"Mr. Chair. Who else would I be?" Mr. Chair…..?

"Wait…. Isn't the chair in the kitchen called Mr. Chair? Are you telling me that you're Mr. Chair, like, the chair?" He nodded, then whitened. He mumbled something like,

"..don't tell…" mumble, mumble. I blinked at him a few more times, and then shoved him into the hallway and slammed the door. Who was my father, really? I sat down at my computer again and typed Pewdiepie into the search. I searched for his latest video, titled, "Stay Awesome, Bros."

"How's it going bros! As some of you know, Marzia and I have had a daughter. Her name is Stephanie, for Stephano. You bros have made these years the best of my life, and I thank you for it. I will remember you fondly." He smiled. "So, my bros Pewdiepie is retiring and getting a real job to care for a wife and daughter. I am putting away my headphones." He held up his fist. "So, one final Brofist to rule them all. Stay awesome bros. I know you will! Byhhhiiiiiieeee!" I stared at the screen, mouth hanging open. My father was PEWDIEPIE, the famous Youtuber? Holy shit….. Why didn't he tell me? I crawled into bed. My dreams were filled with images, or were they memories, of a castle, a golden statue, and a young man with blonde hair and black headphones.

X

"She'll so perfectly…. Ha ha ha ha!" A hand clamped over my mouth as I tried to scream. A smell like roses pervaded my senses. I opened my eyes as unconsciousness crept over me. A roundish figure stood beside my bed, and I started. I struggled, but my eyes slid shut, and I passed out.

X

(Pewdie's POV)

I looked up from washing the breakfast dishes.

"Marzia?"

"Hm?" She was listening

"Did Stephanie get up yet?' My wife looked up and frowned.

"I don't know….. why don't you go and check on her?" I put down the sponge and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"Stephanie? Steph, it's time to get up!" No response.

"Step?" I opened her door and looked around. She wasn't there, and her sheets were rumpled, as though she had thrashed about. A note lay on her pillow.

"We've got your little Stephanie, PewDiePie!" I gasped, and yelled,

"BARRELS! MARZIA!" I heard her sigh, and then yell,

"Yes, Felix?"

"Get out my old headphones, there's another Amnesia I need to play."

X

(Stephanie's POV)

I woke up in a cell, chains on my wrists connecting me to the wall.

"Fahk….. what's going on?" I mumbled to myself. A small pool of candle light illuminated part of the cell.

"Ey Cerumba…. Who's there?' a man's voice with a French accent drew my eyes to the opposite wall.

"Stephanie. Who're you?" The voice was silent. I began to wonder if I had actually heard anything when he said,

"Stephanie? As in, Pewdie's daughter?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Oh, no. I'm Stephano, by the way. Hold on a second." There was a clank of metal on metal, and then a man stepped into the pool of light. He looked about eighteen, with golden robes, and curly gold hair. He had silver eyes that stared at me in confusion.

"Oh, god, it is you." He held a small length of metal, and he deftly undid my chains. I dropped my hands into my lap and sighed.

"Thanks." He nodded and dropped to the floor next to me. For some reason, I was wearing headphones, which were green and yellow and purple. There were no wires, and I could hear everything through them.

"How'd you get here Stephanie? I mean…." He trailed off.

"I think something kidnapped me. Why?"

"You were never supposed to become a Bro. You were supposed to stay away from your father's channel." I gasped.

"What? My dad didn't want me to about Pewdiepie?" Stephano nodded.

"The castle has become way to dangerous, and the Barrels hate your father. And by extension, you." Footsteps echoed outside our cell door. We jumped to our feet and Stephano said,

"Get behind me." I stood and looked over his gold clad shoulder. The door opened and a Barrel walked in.

"Hello Stephano. And Stephanie too!" It chuckled.

"What a wonderful surprise."

**A/N: So... happy mother's day, first of all… and also, thanks to all that reviewed. Also, please feel free to correct me on anything Pewdiepie related, for I am a relatively new Bro, and will appreciate the help. Updates are on Sundays, and I will see you next week! Summer Out! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Stephanie.**

Chapter Two:

(Stephanie's POV)

"Don't let him hurt me," I whispered to Stephano. He glanced over his shoulder with a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry, I won't let him." He turned his gaze back to the Barrel.

"Get out!" The evil little man chuckled.

"Don't worry, Stephano. Your time will come. But right now, the girl is wanted by the Queen. Gaurds!" Stephano and I backed up at two suits of armor came in the door. I grabbed Stephano's hand.

"Don't let them take me!" I shrieked, imploring him to hold on. The armor grabbed me and Stephano's hand was ripped from mine. The door slammed and I could hear him yelling,

"STEPHANIE! STEPHANIE!" I cried his name, but then I was shoved through a door onto my knees.

"Welcome, daughter of PewDiePie."

X

(Pewdie's POV)

I slipped on my headphones, relishing in the feel of their reassuring weight on my ears. Marzia squeezed my shoulder.

"Bring her home, Felix." I smiled up at her.

"Don't worry. I will." I clicked into Amnesia and the portal opened. I reached out and touched it. I landed in a room filled with food. A man with a pink shirt and pig ears was rummaging through a crate of carrots.

"Piggieh!" I yelled and he jumped.

"Pewdie?' I ran up and high fived him.

"Why're you back?" he asked, sitting down on a crate. I plopped down on a box.

"Stephanie's been kidnapped." Piggieh's mouth dropped open.

"How?" he yelled.

"I mean, you moved, didn't let her game…" he frowned, contemplating something.

"Come on, Skully will want to see you." He jumped up and ran out the door. I followed, worry for Stephanie almost choking me.

X

(Stephanie's POV)

I slowly looked up. The woman Barrel sat on her throne wearing a brown dress with a silver belt. She had steel gray hair and held an angry expression on her face.

"Stand up, girl. Do you know who I am?' I gulped.

"N-n-no ma'am.." I squeaked. She cackled evilly. I stared at my shoes. I was wearing a pair of indigo converse, cargo pants, and a long sleeved t-shirt that had the word brofist on it.

"I am the Barrel Queen. Your father's worst enemy. And you, my dear, are the perfect bargaining tool." I swallowed.

"My father will _never_ give into you, you faking Barrel!" I shouted. She seemed taken aback, then laughed.

"You have courage little girl. But I think he will listen to my terms when he finds out I have his daughter and his statue friend Stephano." she snapped her fingers.

"Take her away."

X

Stephano caught me as I fell into the cell.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking me over. I nodded, blinking back tears. Then I sank to my knees with a sob.

"I just wanna go home!" I looked up into Stephano's silver eyes.

"Sh, sh, it's okay." I hung my head, tears dripping down my nose.

"Stephanie, look at me. If I know your father, he's probably out there looking for you right now." he smiled at me.

"Don't worry."

X

(Pewdie's POV)

Piggieh led me to a protected room, hidden behind a book case in the library. Skully was there, looking down at a map.

"Piggieh, I thought I told you to…." he trailed off when he saw me.

"Pewdie!" He came over and clapped me on the shoulder. He led me to the table with the map. Torchy looked up at me from his position at the door.

"We were just trying to figure out a plan to get Stephano out of the Barrel's prison. He's been captured." My stomach clenched. Then I saw Mr. Chair sitting quietly in the corner.

"Mr. Chair! I thought you were at home with Marzia!" He stood and I saw a rip in his sleeve.

"I came to help get Stephanie back." Skully's head whipped around to me.

"Stephanie's been captured?" I swallowed hard and nodded.

"The Barrels found her last night. Can you help me?" Skully exchanged looks with Torchy and Piggieh.

"Pewds, the Barrel have pretty much taken over the castle. All of the Bro Army has been captured and forced into servitude. We're all that's left, plus some of the Youtubers that still dare to play." I gaped at him, trying to speak, but at a loss for words.

"What?" I finally gasped. Skully nodded.

"Ever since you left, the Barrels have gotten stronger. They harnessed the Bros to their will, but Stephano, Gonzales, and Adelaide, their little sister, have been fighting back. Adelaide went into hiding not long ago, but Stephano and Gonzales were kidnapped. They executed Gonzales, but as far as we know, Stephano is still alive. That was two weeks ago." I sat down in a chair and considered this.

"We've got to get Stephano and Stephanie."

X

(Stephano's POV)

I tried the ropes on my wrists again. Why had the Barrels brought me here? I looked around the torture room, trying to figure it all out. Three Untrustable Statues stood at attention and a Barrel held a whip. The door opened and two more Statues came in dragging a kicking and cursing Stephanie between them.. She had her father's blonde hair, cut in a short style, and his blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw the whips and me.

"Stephano!" she shrieked, pulling against the arms that held her to get to me. I began to stand, but was pushed back down by an Untrustable Statue.

"Stephano, so far you have refused to tell us anything about the Bro Army survivor's whereabouts. Now.." The Barrel laughed. Stephanie seemed confused, but then her eyes landed on the whipping post.

"Perhaps we can persuade you." She looked at me, the panic in her eyes reminding me if her father. Stephanie was tied to the whipping post, and given twenty lashes as I watched, helpless. She screamed, sobbed, and then decended into ragged breathing.

"Where are the Bros hiding?'" the Barrel hissed, getting right in my face. I slumped in faked defeat.

"There's a hidden room in the cistern." The Barrel cackled and Stephanie was untied. The ropes on my wrists were cut and I stooped to pick her up. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Stephano, AH!" she yelled, pain etched on her brow.

"You're gonna be okay. You have to be okay." I told her. The Statues ushered me down the hallway, back towards our cell. The Statues let down their guard and when I saw an opening, I leapt for it. I pounded into a maze of hallways and cell blocks. I finally found myself in the kitchen, where a female Barrel was cooking.

"Help me! Hide us! I will repay you!" she stared at me, and then shoved me into the pantry. I set Stephanie down on a sack of potatoes.

"Steph."

"What?" I asked.

"Call me Steph. Everyone does." I put a hand over her mouth as the door opened outside. They asked the female Barrel if she'd seen us and she replied in a very familiar voice,

"No. Get out of my kitchen." The sound of footsteps and then the door slammed. I stood and opened the door.

"Jennifer?"

**A/N: *evil chuckle* And so the journey begins. What do you think? Did I go too fast? Review, PM, I wanna hear your thoughts. Thanks to foxgirl224 for some of the ideas! I will be on a trip next weekend, and will not be home until Monday, so I will see you in two weeks. Happy Memorial Day in advance! Summer Out! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Headphones

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie and Addy.  
(Stephanie's POV)

Jennifer hid us in that pantry for about a week. I was delirious for most of it and woke up around the fifth day. Stephano had taken to reconnaissance missions, searching for someone or something. He wouldn't tell me, but I had my suspicions. Jennifer herself was less Barrel-like than we'd first perceived. She had long black hair, that was pulled back into a pony tail, and her skin was light gray- you know- because she's a rock. She wore a long brown dress that made her look like a Barrel, and a small gold chain around her right ankle. I sat at the table, on the day I woke up fully, listening to Jennifer tell me stories.

"They attacked about a month after your father quit coming. Stephano, Adelaide, and Gonzales fought them back, along with Torchy, Skully, and our Good bro." She stopped and looked off into space.  
"Then they captured Gonzales and Stephano. Adelaide was devastated. The Barrels made a big deal of executing Gonzales." The door opened and Stephano stepped in, a huge grin on his face.

"Stephanie, meet Adelaide." The Silver Statue stepped in. She smiled.

"'Ellos Stephanie."

X

(Pewdie's POV)  
We worked on the strategy all week, until one day, we got a message from Jennifer. Skully read it to us.

"'I've got Gold, Silver, and Steph." I immediately jumped up.

"Oh god, where does Jennifer work?" Mr. Chair grabbed my arm as I began to run to the door.

"Pewdie, as much as I want to get Stephanie home safely, you can't just go rushing off." I glared at him.

"I will not just sit around in chairmode if I know where my daughter is. Now, let. Me. Go." Skully rested a hand on his sword hilt. Amazingly, Mr. Chair returned my glare. When had this once meek chair become so brave? We stood like that for a whole minuet, and finally, I gave in.

"Fine." I spat and stalked back to my chair, anger and fear coursing through me. As I fumed, a portal opened on the wall, and Marzia and my dog fell through to land in a heap on the floor.

"Felix!" She shouted and jumped up. I kissed her and then picked her up and twirled her around.

"We know where Stephanie is!" I laughed.

"Really?" Marzia gasped. I nodded, the first smile in a week breaking over my face.

"Really!"

X

(Stephano's POV)

I watched Adelaide and Stephanie talk, and saw my sister's battle- hardened shields fall apart, and reveal the fourteen year old she'd been before Gonzales... Well. He and Adelaide were twins, both fourteen, and made of silver. For the longest time, they were inseparable. Then the fight happened. Gonzales wanted to attack an innocent family of Barrels we had actually helped on occasion. He wanted Adelaide to help, and she refused. Angry, he hit her. After that, she began to hang out with me, and Gonzales was alone. But still, loosing him was hard. For both of us.

X

(Stephanie's POV)

The day after Adelaide was introduced to me, she and Stephano began to pack for our journey to find the Bro Army. She had recovered Stephano's sword, and a small knife for me. Jennifer also pitched in a frying pan that I hung from my belt. They packed us three sacks of food and Jennifer gave us a lantern with some extra bottles of oil.

"This is all I can spare." She said. We had lulled ourselves into a false sense of security. So the attack caught us all by surprise. The door blew open and a dozen Barrels flew into the room. Jennifer whipped out a carving knife. Addy and Stephano pulled their swords. I smacked a Barrel with my frying pan, and then snatched one of the satchels off the table. Addy cut down two Barrels and turned to Stephano. He was holding off three Barrels and Jennifer three more.

"Addy! Get Stephanie out of here!" The Silver Statue grabbed my hand, another satchel, and pulled me out the door. The two remaining Barrels gave chase, and we flew. Addy lead me deeper and deeper into the castle, until we turned a corner and collided with three men.

"Woah!" Addy and I fell backwards and then looked up at the men. One wore a green t-shirt, had brown hair and was grinning. He had a diamond sword stuck in his belt. The second man had an emo haircut and blue eyes. The final man had brown hair and wore a mask with a poker face drawn on it. He held a small roll of parchment.

"Addy?!" The man in green helped us up as the two Barrels rounded the corner.

"Yeah! Let's kick some Barrel ass!" The second man yelled. He pulled a small knife from his belt and looked at the others. The diamond sword man pulled his sword. The masked man had a club. They literally flew at the Barrels and began beating the shit out of them.

"Holy God." Addy laughed. I was digging through my memories trying to remember where I'd seen two of the men.

-"Hi Stephanie!" The man chuckled, holding out his finger for me to clutch.  
"Are you going to let her 'Tube when she gets older, Pewds?" My father shook his head.  
"I can't. Amnesia has become really bad. You should stay away too, Toby."

X

The mask loomed into my sight.

"She's so cute!" I squirmed, the poker face scaring me.

"How are you, Cry?"-

I gasped and looked up at the men, who were finished beating the shit out of the Barrels.

"Uncle Toby? Uncle Cry?"

**Hey there, my faithful readers! I'm so thankful for your patience, and this will be the first of two chapters out today. To Heyit'sRandom: To make you super happy, I will put out two chapters. This is aimed at foxgirl224 as well. I'll see you later!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adelaide and Stephanie. **

(Stephano's POV)

The matellic taste of blood hit my senses. My nose was bleeding. I quickly took stock of my situations. No sword, bleeding nose, possibly broken, hands tied. Nothing else hurt, except for a few bruises. I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I?

X

(Stephanie's POV)

Cry and Toby exchanged looks.

"Um, do we know you?" The middle man, with the emo haircut, was squinting at me.

"Wait…. Are you Stephanie?" I smiled.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Anthony from Smosh." Cry and Toby's mouths dropped open.

"Stephanie?" The masked man opened his arms and I ran into them, welcoming a friendly embrace. Adelaide tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, are we going or not?" I pulled away from my uncle's hug and nodded.

"Take me to my father."

X

The door swung open and I nearly collapsed from joy. There was Dad, and Mom, and Mr. Chair. I was even glad to see him. Everyone turned, smiled at Cry, Toby, and Anthony, raised an eyebrow at Adelaide, and then let their jaws drop when they saw me.

"Stephanie!" Dad yelled, and ran towards me.

"Mom! Dad!" He hugged me tightly, whispering,

"We were so worried." I let loose a sob.

"I missed you. Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked. Dad sighed and sat down in a chair. I sat down next to him, with Mom on my other side, her hand on my shoulder.

"We knew that the Amnesia settings were getting too dangerous, and when you were born, I thought the Barrels would use you." I glanced over at Toby and Cry. They were nodding.

"So I quit gaming to protect you. Know I realize that I was wrong to do so." He and Mr. Chair exchanged looks.

"The Barrels have gotten too strong. It's time to knock them down." He and I locked eyes. We held a silent, but violent battle.

"I want to help."

"Out of the question." That was Skully.

"You are valuable in ways you don't know." I stood up to face him, adjusting my headphones.

"Am I merely a tool to be polished and used to your will? I think not. I will help rescue Stephano, with or without your consent." I looked around at the Bro Army survivors.

"Mark me on that."

X

(Pewdie's POV)

Cry and Toby met me in the corner of the library, away from a fuming Stephanie.

"I can't let her know about Youtube. Because when we get home, she'll want to be a Tuber as well. And I have too many enemies to let her go around as my daughter." Cry had taken off his mask for the first time. His blue eyes pierced me, and I glared at him.

"Pewds, you have to let her know sometime. She won't be living with you forever. She's already fifteen." Toby nodded, uncharacteristically wise.

"You can't protect her forever. She's not a three year old anymore." I sighed. I knew all of this, but I still wanted to protect my little girl, my pride.

"Just keep her here until we defeat the Barrels. Then we'll see about educating her about the Youtube/Gaming world." They nodded, and we headed back to the room.

X

(Stephano's POV)

I hated the darkness, hated it with all my heart. Said heart was also worried about Stephanie. I couldn't tell how much time passed, but some time later, the door opened and two Untrustables pulled me to my feet. I glared at them. Their helmets creaked with laughter. I was taken to a small interrogation room, and chained to the table. The Barrel Queen came in, her long brown dress sweeping the floor. She sat down opposite of me.

"Hello Stephano." she sneered. I said nothing, merely leveling my glare at her. She chuckled.

"Where's Stephanie?" I finally asked, taking advantage of this situation to find out some things. She laughed.

"Stephano, dearest, that's for me to know and you to find out. Now," she leaned forward,

"Who is this man, named Cry?" I smirked at her.

"You really think I would tell you?" She leaned back, annoyance flickering in her eyes.

"Really, Stephano. Cooperation is a must." She sighed.

"Very well. I could just force you to tell me, but it would be tremendously more fun to just watch you waste away. Perhaps some more time in the dark will cure your stubbornness." She snapped her fingers and I was unchained and taken back to my cell. My hands were left untied this time, but the door was locked, and two guards posted outside. In the small bit of light that slipped through the door's window, I pulled a small silver locket from under my tunic. It had Stephanie's initials engraved in it. SMK. I kissed it and whispered under my breath,

"Luck, dear one."

**A/N: yes I know this is short, but I had to stop here because I want it out today. Chapter five will be out, plus some side stuff dealing with Mr. Chair coming to live with Pewdie when Stephanie was little. Review, ideas, suggestions, questions, comments. PM me. Thanks to foxgirl224 for motivating me to put this out. Until next week! **

-.d.t.I.d


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie and Adelaide. **

(Stephanie's POV)

I sat on top of a book shelf, fuming. Mr. Chair, my self-appointed guardian, sat at the bottom of the shelf. The Bro Army had left, leaving me, Mr. Chair, Toby, and Ryan to keep ourselves occupied. Trust me, Skully would have loved to get Toby and Ryan to come, but they chose to stay here, to keep me safe.

"Why am I not allowed to go?" I asked Mr. Chair. He looked up at me.

"Because if your father dies, you will have to take over the Bro Army." I swore softly, and sat back. A thought occurred to me.

"Can I at least go explore? I'm bored, and I want to see more of the castle." He smiled up at me.

"Why not?"

X

(Mr. Chair's POV)

Stephanie climbed down the bookshelf, a smile pasted on her face. I held out my arms to held her jump down. When she got to the ground, she threw her arms around me, and whispered,

"Thank you Mr. Chair." I returned the hug.

"Sure thing kiddo. Call me Charlie." She gave me that cute, little kid grin, and ran off to get her stuff. I walked back to the hidden room to collect Toby and Ryan.

"Guys, we're taking Steph on a field trip." Ryan removed his mask, grinned, and began to pack stuff into a knapsack. Toby grinned hugely.

"What happened?" I leaned in and said,

"I want her to prove to herself that she's fit to lead the Bro Army." Ryan and Toby exchanged looks, and then nodded.

"Ok, we're in."

X

(Cry's POV)

Stephanie stuck close to us, trotting along happily, pillaging the rooms. We found lots of tinderboxes, about two dozen bottles of oil, and a crowbar, which we used on a door with strange 'X's all over it. When we opened the door and stepped into hallway, it was filled with water. Mr. Chair, Toby, and I all gave a panicked looks.

"Stephanie! Get out of the water!" I yelled, beginning to run towards her. She looked back at me.

"What?" A splash mark appeared in the water next to her.

"NO!" I screamed, drawing my sword. Oh my god, Felix was gonna kill me! Stephanie screamed as well and fell into the water, clutching her ribs. I slashed at the water monster, and then hauled Stephanie's passed out body onto a box. The water monster growled and circled the box. I shook the fifteen year old, yelling her name. She was bleeding profusely from a long scratch in her side. I ripped off my jacket and tore it into strips. I wrapped the cloth around her abdomen and then tied them off.

"Toby, lure it away, we've got to get Steph back to the library!" The other YouTuber nodded, a very serious expression on his face. A loud whoop echoed from around the corner. And another man came running towards us, terror written all over his face.

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO x 1,000 SORRY! IT WAS THE BARRELS! BLAME THEM! *dissolves into crying.* This is all I have for this week, and I swear on my life that there WILL be a chapter out this Sunday. Go check out my blog for the story, and see when I will make update changes, suggestions, and other stuff: .com Thanks guys! **

**Peace to your Cookies!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Stephanie and Adelaide.**

(Mr. Chair's POV)

The man who came tearing around the corner screaming, jumped onto a floating bookcase. He was panting, a stupid grin plastered on his face. I returned my attention to Ryan and Stephanie. The Youtuber was shaking her, yelling her name,

"Stephanie! Stephanie!" I could make out tears streaming down his face. Steph's chest rose and fell, getting increasingly slower. I joined his shouting, terror clogging my throat.

"STEPAHNIE!"

X

(Stephanie's POV)

Everything was dark, and cold. I looked around, straining against the dark. A tiny pinprick of light caught my eye, and I moved towards it, until I heard my name being shouted. I opened my mouth to answer the shouts, but found my voice had fled me. I turned, and saw Uncle Ryan and Charlie, fear on both their faces. I disregarded the light and sprinted towards them. Behind me, something roared in anger.

I jolted into consciousness, letting out a shriek. Loud sobbing caught my attention, and then I was being crushed in a hug. I recognized Uncle Ryan's brown hair and the white mask sticking out of his back pocket.

"Stop, you're crushing me!" I mumbled, but returned the hug all the same. I looked for Charlie, and found him standing on a box not far away. He nervously smiled at me.

"We thought we'd lost you!" Uncle Ryan said, wiping away the tears that clung to his face. I chuckled.

"You can't get rid of Stephanie Kjellburg that easily." A splash and a shriek made the three of us look around. I saw the man with black headphones jumping away from the water, and the monster growled.

"And who might you be?" Toby asked. The man grinned, took a bow, and then said,

"My name is Yamimash. You can call me Aeron."

X

(Pewdie's POV)

I adjusted my grip on the sword Skully had given me. Adelaide rested a hand on my shoulder, and when I turned to her, she whispered,

"Something isn't right." The merest breath against my ear. I nodded. There weren't enough guards. One? The max should be three, for someone as dangerous as Stephano. I motioned for her to tell Skully, and she slipped away through the hallways. I watched the hallway intently, working it out in my head. What was wrong with this picture? Then it hit me.

"GUYS IT'S A TRA-" I shouted, but was cut off by the hand that wrapped around my mouth and hauled me to my feet.

"Yes, Pewdiepie. It is a trap." The Barrel laughed.

X

(Stephano's POV)

My head jerked up at the sound of Pewdie's shout. I jumped to my feet and rammed against the door. It shuddered, but held. The Untrustable out side chattered at me angrily, and then returned to guarding. I fell back to the floor, lack of food weakening me. I tried something I hadn't used in years, my bond with Adelaide. It connected me to her immediately, and I saw her and the Bro Army getting captured.

'Stephano!' her mind shouted at me.

'Adelaide?' she half smiled at me through our connection. See, since we were pretty much forged of the same metal, we could communicate in our minds. Some magic that had animated us connected us.

'It was a trap. Skully's working for the Barrels.' Something horrible dawned on her.

'OH NO! If Skully's working for the Barrels, he'll tell them that Stephanie is still in the library!' I panicked and let our connection drop. Stephanie was in trouble. I had to escape.

X

(Cry's POV)

I helped Stephanie up and she clung to me as she watched the water. Aeron began breaking pieces of his book case off and threw them far away from us.

"GO!" he shouted, and we all ran for it. Stephanie tripped and collapsed, and I picked her up, slinging her over my shoulder. Whimpering noises told me I was jolting her wound, but at that point, I was beyond caring. The only thing I wanted was to get her out of this hell hole alive. We crashed through a door, onto dry land, and collapsed.

"We made it." Stephanie chuckled, and then fainted.

**A/N: Now, I feel less guilty, because I'm giving you guys two chapters. **** I noticed my blog thing didn't show up: dancetillidrop blogspot com (Insert dots before and after blogspot. Thanks guys! **

**OH SHNAP! Skully's working for the Barrels. Let me know what you thought!**

**Peace to your COOKIES!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie and Adelaide. **

(Pewdie's POV)

We were all separated into different cells in groups of three. I was with Marzia and Anthony. Skully wouldn't be locked up, being the informant. So I figured Adelaide was with Torchy and Piggeh. Anthony and I talked, discussing the probability of getting a message to Stephanie and Toby and Cry, but we were interrupted by six Untrustable Statues coming in and dragging the three of us to our feet.

"HEY!" I shouted at one of the Statues,

"Don't touch her!" They creaked at me, taunting as they roughly pulled us down hallway after hallway. We were brought to a throne room, where a Barrel woman was seated on a throne. She sneered at me as we were forced to our knees.

"Pewdiepie. At long last." She stood, spreading her arms.

"Welcome to my court."

X

(Stephanie's POV)

I was shaken awake by Toby, who was holding a loaf of bread and a bottle of laudanum.

"Hey there sleepy head." I stuck my tongue out at him and scrambled to my feet. Everyone was up, and milling around quietly. Yamimash or Aeron smiled at me, and said,

"Morning, or whatever Stephanie. Big fan of your father." I shook his hand.

"We never really got introduced yesterday." We laughed and then Charlie came up. Cry sheathed his sword and said,

"All right guys, ready to go!" We walked off down the hallway, carefully picking our way along. Hours passed and nothing happened, except for us finding some monsters and having a wild chase through a few hallways. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

X

(Stephano's POV)

I could feel the tension in the air as the queen had her audience with Pewdie. Most of the guards had been brought to the throne room, which left only one outside my cell. I had worked on a small piece of timber from the bed that was in the cell, and wedged it in the door. Wishing myself luck, I pried open the door with a loud crash. I took off down the hallway as the Untrustable guard shouted for reinforcements. It would take them a few minuets, and that was all I needed. As I pounded down the hallways, I thought to myself, 'Coming Steph, I'm coming."

X

(Stephanie's POV)

"OHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!" We all jumped and pulled random weapons out. Cry and Toby shoved me behind them as I growled, and tried to return to my position in the front. I was clutching a knife in my right hand, and a sword was sheathed at my waist.

"Let me in front, dammit." I said to Cry and ducked under his arm. A group of people came running down the hallway, screaming and shouting. I didn't recognize anyone. The group collided with us, and we all fell to the ground. I looked up and was face to face with fiery red head female with green eyes. Someone's hand pressed into my face and I screamed,

"FUCK, GET OFF OF ME!" and shoved out of the pile. Everyone eventually straightened themselves out and everyone was on their feet. I looked around with my hands on my hips.

"Ok, everyone introduce themselves." The red head smiled and said,

"I'm Meekakitty."

"Markiplier." One of the men with brown hair and glasses said.

"I'm Cinnamon Toast Ken!" The last man shouted, and pasted a huge grin on his face. I smiled at him, and then turned to the whole group.

"I'm Stephanie Kjellburg….. or you might want to know me as Sweetiepie. Pewdiepie's daughter." Everyone nodded in recognition. I looked around at Cry and Toby, who nodded.

"Would you like to join us? We're trying to stop the Barrels from taking over our world." Each of the Youtubers grinned.

"Let's go!" Meekakitty yelled, and began to run off down the hallway. Then she turned and looked back at us.

"What way are we going again?"

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for being patient today…. I was really busy. -.- SO! I know I kinda said that I would most likely put a chapter up on Wednesday….. and I will admit I lied. It's just too crazy with my life right now, and I'm doing too much in July. Anyway, I love you all, and I'll see you most likely next week! **

**Peace to the Cookies!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adelaide and Stephanie. (BTW, I borrowed Sweetiepie from a picture I saw on google images, so if the owner of that sees this, it belongs to him/her)**

(Stephanie's POV)

Our group became a fun, bubbly group, with Mark and Aeron yelling at each other and running around destroying stuff. Meekakitty and Toby got along pretty well, and Cry merely stuck with me and Charlie. We walked around until we hit the cistern, and then decided to stop for a while. We set a camp like thing, with a fire made of wood pilfered from the machinery rooms, and a lot of us had found bed rolls in the rooms. I set mine out beside Charlie and Cry and Toby. The three of them were still determined to protect me, so they stuck close. We sat down and cooked some of the food we brought, and I managed to figure out how to make a stew. Everyone really enjoyed it.

"So, Sweetiepie huh?" Ryan asked. I nodded, grinning.

"Mom's Cutiepie, Dad's Pewdiepie." I shrugged.

"So why shouldn't I be Sweetiepie." Ryan grinned, and slipped his mask off. Toby was still considering my name.

"Doooooose this mean you plan to start a Youtube Channel when we get home?" He said. I tilted my head at him.

"I've been thinking about it." Ryan and Toby shared a look and then said,

"You'll be taking over your father?" I nodded.

"Or maybe Youtubing along side him." The door to the cistern creaked open, and we all got to our feet. I held my knife at the ready, and then gasped as I recognized the shimmering gold outfit of Stephano.

"STEPHANO!" I screamed, and ran towards him, throwing myself into his arms. He stroked my hair and whispered,

"Steph, oh my Stephanie." He titled my face up to his, and kissed me. And right then, I realized we could do this, as long as we were together.

X

(Pewdie's POV)

We were returned to our cells and we all fell asleep. When we woke up, we were taken to an assembly line where we were put to work making weapons. It was mind numbing work, so I gave me time to examine who was around me. For a few minuets, I couldn't figure out why I recognized some of the people. Then it clicked.

"OHHHHHHH." I whispered shouted, making the people look up. There was a mix of youtubers, and bros. They all grinned when they saw me.

"Jennifer!" She nodded to me. A small ribbit startled me, and then I looked down to see a small green frog.

"Froggy fru!" I yelled, and leaned down the pick it up. A large stick cracked me over the shoulders. I yelled with pain, and then stood straight up to stare at the Barrel.

"Get back to work!" It yelled at me, and I turned back to the assembly line. Goddamn Barrels. It was horrible. All this, it was slavery. And I knew that when the time came, I wanted to be right beside my daughter when we took down the Barrels.

**A/N: Hey guys! (We really should like, get a nickname for you guys. Let me know that in your reviews) Soooo, what do you think? I am giving credit for this to foxgirl22 who most amazingly gave me the Bro Army slaves idea. Yay! Stephano and Stephanie are back together. Awww. All right, enough of my nonsense. Anyhow, thanks for everything guys, and I will see you soon! Peace to the cookies!**

**-D.T.I.D**

**P.S-Sorry this is really short. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for Adelaide and Stephanie. **

(Stephanie's POV)

I woke up to Stephano cavorting about, swinging his sword and muttering something. I pulled myself into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes, watching him curiously. He stopped when he saw me, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Hi." I said, and grinned. He sat down next to me, and sheathed his sword.

"You cold?" I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest.

"I really missed you." I murmured. He chuckled, and then pulled out his sword.

"You wanna learn something cool?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Sure!" He handed me his sword, and then positioned my hands on the hilt.

"The anchient art of Chopnese. Something every Statue learns." He guided my hands in a few motions, and then stepped back.

"Your father taught it to me, I taught it to Gonzales, and he taught it to Adelaide. It's a form of communication, and a form of defense." Something about the movements seemed natural and I remembered something from my child hood. I whirled through a bunch of moves and ended up facing Stephano, the sword almost touching his face. He grinned.

"Wow. You're a natural!" He moved the tip away from his face, and I turned the sword to him, a blush creeping over my face. As he took the sword, he pulled me close and kissed me. I smacked him good naturedly and pulled away.

"I love you too."

X

(Pewdie's POV)

Not long after I found Froggy Fru, all of the Bro Army survivors were taken off the assembly line and given the ankle chains. It felt kind of random to have it, but soon I discovered what the anklets were for. A fight broke out not far down the assembly line and I caught sight of the familiar face of Shane Dawson, who I had jokingly called the Barrel King in Cry of Fear. He was trying to use one of the weapons on the line to attack the Barrels. Someone shouted a line in a different language and Shane stopped fighting, his eyes blank, and turned back to the assembly line. Every one had froze.

"Do not cross us. You all know what the consequences for trying to escape are." The head Barrel said. We returned to our work, silence all around. Eventually, the chatter started up again, but it was subdued. Granted, it had been subdued before but now it was worse. I looked up at the person across from me and started.

"Ellie?" It was the main character girl from The Last of Us. She grinned at me.

"Hi."

"How'd you get here?" I asked. As far as I knew, the Barrels had only taken over Amnesia... But maybe they were capturing from other games. Ellie shrugged.

"Joel and I were sleeping in an old barn, and then we woke up here, slaves of those fucking Barrels." She glared at one of the men. I smiled. That was Ellie for ya.

X

(Stephanie's POV)

Stephano and I woke everyone up, and we began to pack up, ready to move on. Crazily enough, Aeron and Mark had managed to find the lever that lowered the ladder. We all climbed up to the machine room, and we messed around trying to figure out the puzzles. At one point, Stephano pulled me aside and whispered,

"I know this castle better than anyone. I know that what comes next is extremely dangerous. And I want you to stay here with the other girls." I shook my head at him.

"We aren't afraid Stephano. And I want to help." I showed him my knife. He seemed to want to argue, but didn't. I hugged him.

"Think about it like this; now you won't have to risk returning here for us." He grinned, showing lots of teeth.

"You'll make a good leader." I blushed and brushed off the praise.

"Hopefully I won't have to be a leader." Stephano chuckled.

"You will be. It's written all over your past, your present, and I see it in your future."

"How?" I asked, totally perplexed. He pulled out his sword.

"You speak Chopnese?" I laughed.

**A/N: Sorry guys for last week! I got caught up in Summer Camp! AHH! BUT! I'm back now. I got a review asking for longer chapters, and I will try my hardest! I love you guys so much, and I'll see you next week! **

**Peace to the Cookies! **

**-d.t.i.d**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stephanie and Adelaide.

(Stephanie's POV)

"Steph? You might wanna see this." I quickly walked over to where Aeron and Charlie were staring at something on the floor.

"What?" Charlie pointed at the ground. A pair of headphones lay in the dust, bloodstains all around. I bent down and picked them up.

"Who's do you think they were?" I murmured. Aeron took them and examined them.

"I don't know. We'll keep a hold of them, kay?" I nodded, crossing my arms to keep out the terrifying thoughts of who's headphones they were. Stephano came over and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey." I grinned wearily, and said,

"Hey."

"You ok?" I nodded.

"Just worried. About mom and dad."

"They'll be fine."

"How can you be sure?" He laughed.

"Because I know your father won't give into the Barrels that easily." A shout from Mark and Meekakitty, and we ran forward, pulling out weapons.

"What is it?" I shouted. Mark turned to me with a blank expression, and I saw the gory mess of destroyed Barrels. Meekakitty made a soft noise, and then began crying.

"Holy shit." Stephano muttered.

"What the fuck did this?" I wondered aloud.

"I have an idea…. But if it's what I think…" Mark said.

"Then we're all fucked."

**A/N: Any guesses on who this new foe is? So, apologies again for another damn short chapter… I really will try to make them a little longer in the future, but for now, this is going to be the length. Stepharmy, I love you guys, and I'll see ya next week!**

**Peace to the Cookies!**

**-d.t.i.d**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Stephanie and Adelaide. **

Chapter Eleven:

(Pewdie's POV)

"Marzia?" She groaned and rolled over.

"Huh?"

"Time to wake up." The morning work bell had rung, and all the workers were getting up. It had been almost three days since we were captured and in those three days, horrifying things had happened. We were beaten and starved, and some of the female workers forced to... Pleasure some of the high ranking Barrels. We hadn't had an audience with the Barrel Queen again, but her presence was obvious. It was monotonous work, and it gave us plenty of time to think. I'd begun to devise a plan, but I wasn't sure it would work. Adelaide and Marzia tried to convince me to stay put an wait for Stephanie and the others to find us, but I was pretty determined. I just had to keep planning.

X

At the end of the day, we were sent back to our barracks and the door locked. We sat around talking, me and Anthony planning and Marzia and Adelaide talking quietly. A scraping sound made everyone quite down and look at a grate in the ceiling. Two young men dropped through and grinned.

"Hey guys!" One of them said, and his voice was a British accent.

"Hey PJ, hi Chris!" Someone said. They slung two baskets off their backs and opened them.

"What'd you bring us this time?" Ellie asked, pushing to the front.

"Everything we could lay hands on. Have you decided who we're gonna take with us this time?" PH asked. Shane stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader.

"Pewdiepie, Cutiepie, and Adelaide." I froze, staring.

"Alright. It's gonna be hard, but we'll get them out." Chris walked over and sat down, handing us food.

"Hi! I'm Chris, and that's PJ. We keep things hopeful, stealing food and taking a few people at a time." Shane came over.

"I believe your daughter is here, right Felix?" I nodded, picking my way through a loaf of bread and cheese.

"Find her and train her. Then come back and defeat the Barrels." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're counting on you." I nodded fiercely.

"I won't fail you."

X

(Stephano's POV)

Stephanie seemed shaken after the encounter with the dead Barrels. I approached Mark, and asked,

"What is this new enemy?" He glanced at me, then sighed.

"Not something you would've heard about. It's from a different game... That apparently the Barrels have taken over too." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed me a picture of a ginormous, ugly creature.

"It's called an Oni. It's a giant troll and it kills without thought." I felt my face pale.

"Holy shit, if the Barrels can control this thing..." Mark nodded gravely. Mr. Chair stopped and motioned for us to halt. Footsteps and muffled voices echoed down the passage. I drew my sword and moved up to stand beside Stephanie.

"Keep going!" A British accented voice yelled, and I heard gunshots. Then Pewdie, Marzia, and Adelaide came running down the hallway, followed by two men carrying guns.

**A/N: Alright, Stepharmy! I'm soooo sorry for not posting on Sunday as usual, but I hadn't finished and an excellent idea came to me and I wrote it out and here it is. ANYWHO! We introduce PJ and Chris, who will help out! LOTS. sadly, this story is almost over, and we will be working on another book! I have plans, my pretties, many plans, HAHAHAHA! sorry, I don't know what happened there. So, as always, **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!  
**

**-d.t.i.d**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Adelaide and Stephanie. **

(Stephanie's POV)

"MOM? DAD?" I yelled, but Stephano dashed out in front of me, and yelled,

"Steph, run!" A couple of Barrels were chasing the group, and Meekakitty and Mark both grabbed one of my hands and pulled me down the hallway. Stephano, the two guys holding guns, and Uncle Ryan fought off the Barrels. I turned and focused on running, My dad held out his hand, yelling,

"HOW'S IT GOIN BROS? MY NAME'S PEEEEEEEEEWDIEPIE!" And a small, glowing portal opened. We hurtled through, and I found myself sitting on the floor in my house in front of the computer. My outfit had stayed and I stood, shaking, and was crushed in a hug by my father.

"Stephanie... you're ok." He murmured. I hugged back, and choked,

"Of course Dad. Did you doubt that Stephano and Mr. Chair would protect me?" He laughed, and looked around, making sure everyone was here. I was counting heads, when Charlie cried,

"WAIT! WE FORGOT STEPHANO, AND CRY, AND THOSE OTHER TWO!" My knees turned to Jell-O, and I sank to the floor. Stephano. OH MY GOD, STEPHANO!

X

(Stephano's POV)

Once again, I was back in the Barrel Queen's cells, tied up, and bloody. Only this time... no Stephanie. The two Youtubers introduced themselves as PJ and Chris, and Cry continued to be Cry.

"Hey, Stephano. You ok?" I shrugged.

"I'm worried that the others didn't make it out." The clack of Barrel's footsteps made us stop talking, and look at the door apprehensively. The door opened, and the Barrel came in, grinning sadistically.

"Well, what can you four tell me, I wonder?" It laughed, and snapped it's fingers. The Untrustable Statues came in, and hauled us out to the interrogation room.

X

(Stephanie's POV)

I went into a state of shock after that, curled up on the couch, shaking and crying as Charlie and Adelaide hushed me and rubbed my back. Charlie was the most help at that point, and he finally shook me out of my shock with,

"LOOK! Stephano wouldn't want you to be sitting on this couch sniveling, he'd want you out there helping to get him back!" I jumped off the couch, anger blazing through me, and burst into the kitchen. Everyone looked up from their planning as I said,

"I want to help." I slipped my headphones on, and approached the table, ready to find Stephano.

**A/N: Yup. So, that's the end... for now! I will be back soon with book 2, which is going to be called Volume: A Headphones Story. It's a mix of looking back to Stephanie growing up, and the Youtubers still free from the Barrels clutches congregating at Pewdie's house to plan the attack on the Barrels. **

**I may be starting a forum for suggestions/discussions and submitting monsters and evil characters/OC Youtubers and actual Youtubers you'd like to see. **

**Once again, I love you all, and as always, **

**PEACE TO THE COOKIES!**

**-d.t.i.d**


End file.
